


Alternate Space Doggo Adventure

by cookiecat5892



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiecat5892/pseuds/cookiecat5892
Summary: OH MY GOD RIP AND WHO IS THIS NEW CHARACTER THAT LANCE LIKES?!?!?!?! basically





	1. Rescuing Tyler and RIP

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya like it this is my first fanfic so :3

**Tyler’s perspective**  
-pant pant- “I was told to keep fighting… .. but why?” “What’s even the point of all this..?” -pant pant- “Why am I even alive… ? WHAT AM I EVEN FIGHTING..?” -starts to sob a little- “My body is almost at its limit... I don’t know what to do after that…” -pant- “Ugh” -a few galra soldiers come in and Tyler defeats them but his body reaches it’s limit so he faints after that and the world is just a blur-  
**Different perspective**  
-The Voltron crew comes in and they notice someone on the ground just lying there. There’s a lot of galra soldiers surrounding his body. The man has a light brown skin and his hair is dark brown almost black. He’s human.- Lance: “Woah... “ Keith: “c'mon we gotta help him” Lance:R-Right. Hunk: “Are you sure that’s a lot of soldiers.. He might be a threat to us” Keith: “Even so- ...we can’t leave him here to die.. ... Lance and I will take him back to the castle into a healing pod you two keep looking for Matt and Shiro” -Keith and Lance carry him with each arm wrapped around one of their shoulders. Lance saw his face and how attractive he is and he is just ‘MUST FLIRT’ but he has to focus on the mission and he’s unconscious so that’s not happening. So Keith and Lance take him to the castle and place him in a healing pod. Lance is just staring because he is very attractive.- Lance: -sounding a bit worried- ”Coran how long do you think he’s going to be in there” Coran:-pinching his mustache- ”Just one or two of your Earth hours and he should be just fine” Keith: “Lance we need to go help Pidge and Hunk c’mon” Lance: “Can I stay here.. Please?”  
Keith:”No Lance we need to go find Matt and Shiro” Lance: “Just.. . You’re right c’mon let’s go” **meanwhile with Pidge and Hunk** Pidge: “Hey do you think Lance is going to flirt with the new guy” Hunk: “Pidge please focus” Pidge: “Did you see the way he was looking at him though? He’s totally into him” Hunk: “Yeah” Pidge: “I bet you ten bucks that when he gets out of the healing pod Lance is going to flirt with him” Hunk: “You’re on” -two galra soldiers come and pidge uses the grappling hook on her bayard to wrap it around his body and then crashes it into the other- Hunk: “Uhh.. Which way now” Pidge: - checks map- “Straight ahead” -They go into the room ahead but what they saw was just.. horrifying- Hunk: “OH MY GOD IS THAT SHIRO’S DEAD BODY?!?!?!?!” Pidge: -Talking to Keith- “Uhh.. we found Shiro” -you can hear Hunk in the background freaking out- Keith: “How is he?” Pidge: “He’s dead” -by then Lance and Keith catch up with them- Keith: “WHAT” Lance: What happened? Pidge: -slightly panicking- “I don’t know we just walked in here and he was just dead!” Keith: “OH MY GOD SHIRO IS DEAD HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN HOLY SHIT”


	2. A New Relationship?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction Of Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: There a bunch of flirting and a few pick up lines and stuff like that soo.. yeah I was just like INSERT FLIRTING and that happened

**Everyone is back at the castle with ‘Shiro’** Pidge: “What are we going to do with him?” Keith: “Well.. we could go back to Earth and give him a proper funeral.” Allura: “What’s a ‘funeral’?” Hunk: “It’s just an Earth tradition we have to say goodbye to someone once they pass away” Allura: “Ah.. Yes that make sense” Lance: “I’m sorry to interrupt but I think that guy is coming out of the pod” -Everyone goes to the pod and Lance stands right in front of it but when he comes out, he falls into Lance’s arms- Tyler: -very softly- “Woah. .. I think I’ve fallen for you..” Lance: -also very softly- “Yeah from heaven..” Hunk:-hands Pidge 10 bucks- Tyler:-blushing because of what he said- “So um.. .. where am I?” Allura:”You’re in the castle of lions” Tyler:”Why am I in the arms of this.. … really hot guy?” Lance:”Because you fell for me” -smirks- Pidge:”Please get a room” Tyler:”If you want us to… Where shall we go babe~~~?” Keith: “Oh my god NOT ANOTHER FLIRT!” Hunk:”Never have I seen one of your pickup lines work this well..” Tyler: “So.. … how did I end up here?!” Keith: “We found you in a Galra ship passed out” Allura:”May I ask.. How did you end up there” Tyler:”I uhh actually have no clue.. Maybe destiny brought me here with my future boyfriend.” -looks at Lance and smirks- Lance: -blushing- Pidge: “Oh my god you two really do need to get a room” Coran: “What’s your name?” Tyler:” My name is Tyler.. And what’s your name my love?” Lance:”The name’s Lance.. .. but I guess you could call me boyfriend material” Pidge:”CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND STOP FLIRTING FOR ONE SECOND” Tyler:”Well I can make Lance do that… but he might moan a little” Keith:-facepalms-”Please just take Tyler to your room” Tyler:-stuttering and hardcore blushing- “W-wait w-what really I-I wasn’t expecting this to happen so soon.. ... l-little Tyler wasn’t expecting this!” Pidge:”...I think Tyler is a ‘power bottom’.” Lance:-takes Tyler by the hand- “Come on babe~~ I’ll show you the way~~!” Tyler:”Oh my god” **At the room with Tyler and Lance** -Tyler has stopped flirting ,he has become overwhelmed with Lance’s hotness- Tyler: -sitting down on the bed with his hands on his thighs just staring at the floor- “Are we going to do this??.. I mean we just met this isn’t reasonable and-” Lance:”...And what?” Tyler:-puts his face in his hands blushing really fucking hard- “I.. haven’t done this before..surprisingly..my flirting usually fails..” Lance:”Oh?” -smirks- “So are we going to date or what?” Tyler:”I don’t know I just..” -starts sobbing- Lance:”Woah.. What’s the matter?” Tyler:”It’s just that you’re really hot and I just feel so happy I can’t .. holy shit” Lance:-blushes just a bit- “Well uhh I don’t know what to say to that” Tyler:-takes a deep breath- “I’m sorry.. But I just can’t remember that much… I don’t remember having a family, my childhood or anything all I remember is just being told to fight and I don’t know why then I passed out and now I’m here with you so I’m just really confused right now” -silence- Tyler:”....I should just leave I’m sorry for bothering you”-get up and tries to walk away but is stopped by Lance’s hand grabbing his- Lance:”W-wait… .. I want to get to know you please.. … just stay with me please” Tyler:-just staring at Lance for a few seconds- “I-...don’t know”-silence- “Well… since I don’t have anywhere to go… I guess I can stay”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP SHIRO! WILL TYLER LIKE LANCE BACK?!?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Also I have a lot of ideas for this so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
